Deleted or Missing Scenes
by Thomas Linquist
Summary: Scenes I did not put into the main stories for obvious reasons. Mature content ahead. Believe me, I tried to keep it tasteful while still delivering what some readers were curious about.


I don't own, blah blah blah. Lawsuit averted.

This is a bit of a departure for me, since most of what I've written has been rated T at the most. I wanted to stretch myself a little, while still keeping a sense of taste. Here's hoping it worked. If I offend anyone with this (and you know who you are), I do apologize. Ignore anything else I write under this rating. These chapters are just a response to those who were curious about what might have followed in certain scenes.

This is your final warning. Mature content ahead.

**The First Time**

Just after graduation, Team Possible had been out on a very dangerous mission. Global Justice had requested that they infiltrate a suspected terrorist training compound. They had jumped in from a high flying cargo plane, landing several kilometers from the camp. As they were sneaking around the edges, one of the terrorists-in-training actually managed to spot them. Before Ron managed to knock him out, the alarm had been sounded.

Bullets pounded the ground around the pair as they ran farther into the forest. One managed to graze Kim's calf, and another found its way just across Ron's upper arm. They had hit the panic button on Kim's Kimmunicator, and been lifted out. Global Justice had retaliated with full force, along with the local military.

When they got back to Kim's apartment in Upperton, Ron had helped her limp into the bathroom. They both showered, and took turns redressing each others wounds. As Ron sat on the edge of the bed, Kim finished applying the tape.

"That was too close, Ron. When I thought that shot had gotten you, I just didn't want to keep running. Better if they had caught me..." Kim sobbed and leaned into his chest. They had faced all kinds of dangers, both man-made and natural. How long before one sitch or another claimed the man that she loved?

"KP, it's alright. They didn't get us. When that bullet hit you, I was getting ready to turn around and call on all of the Mystical Monkey Power. What I would have done would have been murder. I don't ever want to lose you." He pulled her even tighter against him. Once, many years ago, he had promised Kim's mother that he would die before letting her get hurt on these missions. All this time, he had kept that pledge.

Kim looked up into her boyfriend's warm brown eyes. Her emerald ones shone with a light and a passion that had been held so long in check. As her chin tilted up, Ron took it in one large, gentle hand and raised her lips to his own. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers running through the unruly blond hair, still damp from his shower. She closed her eyes, her tongue hungrily seeking his. When he opened his mouth, she sighed deeply.

Ron slowly pushed the robe off of Kim's shoulders, exposing the exquisite flesh beneath. He traced fiery kisses from her lips, down her neck and to the hollows of her shoulders, breathing in the strawberry and vanilla scent of her auburn hair. As he continued to kiss her, his hands ran up and down her arms. Each touch sent shivers up her spine.

As one, they lay back onto the bed. Considerate of one another's injuries, they held each other tightly, as if afraid to let go. Hands explored each others bodies, seeking centers of pleasure. When Ron placed his hands on the belt of her robe, he stopped.

"Kim, I..." He looked deep into her eyes. "I want to be with you, now. I came so close to losing you today. I love you, Kimberly Anne Possible." For all his need, he was ready to stop, to let her choose if this was to be the time for them to complete the bond that had begun to form so many years ago. His love for her went so far beyond the physical.

In turn, Kim placed her hand over his on the belt. "I have loved you, Ronald Dean Stoppable, longer than I even knew myself." Slowly, they opened her robe together. "I want to be with you, now, and forever." Her robe fell open, and she reached for the belt on his, and both fell to the floor.

While they had discussed sex, and how they wanted this first time together to be, both Ron and Kim felt a little awkward. It was one thing to know that they were committed to one another, it was another thing to take that first leap.

"Snap, I can't do this Kim." Ron partially sat up in the bed.

"We're both nervous, Ron. I'm ready, but if you still want to wait..."

"It's not that. I'm not carrying any... you know, protection." He had a slightly panicked look in his eyes now. "We talked about that, Kim. I don't want to let what I'm feeling get us into trouble, if you know what I mean."

"I've been on the pill for years now, Ron. Mom saw to it before we left for school. I think she knew we'd wind up here some day." Her green eyes looked up into his. "We're going to be fine, Ron. When it's time, we can worry about children."

Tentatively, they reached for each other, Ron rolling onto his left side, Kim onto her right.

Coincidentally, this put the bandage on the young man's arm up from the mattress. Kim lightly traced the clean white gauze with the fingers of her left hand. It was as if she were willing the injury to heal, or make it disappear as if it had never occurred. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the dressing. She closed her eyes, thanking God for a man who would risk so much for her, to be with her.

Ron's breath hitched as he felt his love's lips on his arm. He could feel her concern for him, her wish for him to be well. Looking down, he reached up and caressed her cheek, which had taken on a slightly flushed look. _"God, she's beautiful._" He prayed in his mind. _"Thank you for letting me be with her."_ Leaning over, he took her chin into his large fingers and lowered his lips to hers.

As the kiss deepened, Ron opened his lips and lightly brushed hers with his tongue. Kim moaned in response, and her own mouth opened, eagerly accepting his probing. The french kiss seemed to last forever, their tongues dueling, yet neither seeking to be dominant. As was eerily normal with the two young lovers, they sought and instinctively found balance with each other.

One always thought of Kim as likely to be more aggressive, in love as much as in combat. Her strong personality manifested itself so often. She was certainly quick enough to take the lead on missions, and her contests with Bonnie Rockwaller were near legendary. In fact, her relationship with Ron was all about balance. Their romance was one place where she felt no desire to lead, but to walk in companionship. Through subtle signals that bordered on telepathy, each told the other what was pleasing to them, and what was just not quite right.

Ron pulled her closer to him, his arms tightening about her waist. Her left leg, the one with the bandage, slowly slid down and between his. Ever conscious of her needs and feelings, he was careful not to put pressure on the wound. As they embraced, Ron felt Kim's breasts against his naked skin. She was very warm and soft, and he groaned slightly with his desire. Without thought, his hands wandered down to her backside. So many times he had admired her assets as they crawled through one vent or another.

Kim gasped as she felt Ron's hands squeezing her cheeks. She had always been rather self conscious about that part of her anatomy, ever since her mother had revealed the pet name "bubble butt" in front of Shego. While he had never come out and said it, she had suspected that her boyfriend was rather fond of it. Even as her mouth was hungrily attacking his, she smiled inwardly. _"Only he could take something I've wanted to change and consider it beautiful."_

She had forgotten all about the deep gouge in her calf as she had let her leg slide between his. He was so warm, so gentle with her. Once more, she found something new to love about Ron Stoppable. In a spot where most guys would be so excited that they would consider only their own needs, he was careful of an injury she had put out of her thoughts. She reveled in that warmth, that pocket of pure love.

This was the difference between their first time and what so many of their peers had experienced. When others had been "hooking up", Kim and Ron had chosen to wait, until they were both sure of what they had felt from that first kiss at the Junior Prom. Sex was enough for the guys that had been teasing Ron, and for the girls that Kim had giggled with. When they kissed and held each other on the occasions that they had shared a bed, it was plain that it would never be right for them. They wanted to be sure, and to make love.

Ron broke the kiss, and touched his forehead to Kim's. This was a common gesture for them, used when PDA rules kept them from kissing. It had begun as a way around Barkin and his ever vigilant stance. Over time, it had become a silent way of saying "I love you". For several seconds they just held this position. Both were breathing rather heavily from the passion they were feeling, and trying to control their desire.

When he sensed that she was ready, Ron slowly began to place little kisses down her face, one on each closed eyelid, and on on her nose. Kim smiled a little, a smile that gave way to a gasp when he put his lips on her neck just below her left ear. Applying a gentle suction, he felt the blood start to rush to the spot. Not wishing to leave an embarrassing mark, he stopped and resumed kissing. Now Kim was moaning with the sensation as he made his way down her throat to the hollow of her left shoulder. With each kiss, she shuddered slightly. Nothing had prepared her for such an intimate touch.

After several minutes of this stimulation, she let her boyfriend come up for a breath. He was panting heavily.

When he began kissing her again, she pushed her body up to him. She felt the hardness of him against her. At first she was a little frightened. Sex ed in high school really didn't prepare her for the reality of seeing and feeling a man for the first time. Kim hesitantly reached down and touched the firm member. When he gave a little groan, she thought maybe she had done something wrong, but Ron simply smiled and placed her hand back on him when she pulled away. She gingerly felt along his length.

Contrary to the jokes told in girls' locker rooms, the size of a man's hands has no correlation to the size of anything else. Kim didn't really have anything to compare with, but she was familiar with the term "hung like a horse", and Ron wasn't. He had six inches normally contained within his boxers. Now he was free and she took the time to become familiar with this new part of him.

As she was experimenting, Ron let one hand slide down her left side. For a moment, it rested comfortably on her hip. Barely touching her hot skin, he brushed her thigh. This caused her to roll slightly to her back, and her legs to open. Where she had been warm to the touch before, a generous heat radiated from her body. As he brushed over her neatly trimmed hair, (She had to keep it trimmed back for the sake of the cheer leading outfit.) he could feel how aroused she had become . His whole arm was shaking a little as he mirrored the exploration that his girlfriend was doing, he was so nervous at going someplace that had been forbidden before now. A new, hormone laced scent was beginning to become noticeable in the room. With deliberate care, the hand slowly moved to a most sensitive area.

There was an audible gasp when Kim first felt her boyfriend's touch. She had never felt anything quite like it. Touching herself there never caused a reaction as strong as this one. She let her hand on Ron rest for a moment as she became accustomed to this new sensation of his large hand rubbing her so intimately. As his ministrations became more sure and deliberate, she opened her legs even wider. With that, Ron had more access to her. When his index finger came into contact, she gave a load moan and buried her face in his shoulder. Before he could react, she had pushed herself into his hand, deepening the touch.

By now, both young people were panting, as they tried to control the excitement of an activity that they had never experienced before. It was like that first time jumping from an airplane solo, or that moment just before the rewind on the grapple guns activated, when they anticipated the thrill of flying up off of the ground. If their actions seemed awkward and unpracticed, neither one noticed as the mutual stimulation continued. Time stood still for a moment, as each came so close to the edge of their endurance.

After what seemed like an eternity, one of Ron's probing fingers entered Kim's hot wet tunnel. She cried out to him, squeezing her legs together slightly, trapping his hand there.

"Oh, yes Ron!" She gave a little squeeze of her hand. "Oh yes! Touch me Ron, put your fingers inside me!"

More than happy to oblige his goddess, Ron slowly moved his fingers.

Ron rolled them over, so that she was completely on her back. Her arms wound around his neck, and he put a hand on either side of her torso to support his weight as he positioned himself between her legs, which were now spread wide. He gazed down on her face, her hair cascading about her like a bright halo, making her look like the angel that he knew her for. His warm brown eyes locked with her green ones, and every bit of his love shone down on her. She smiled at him, with no fear for what they were doing in her expression, only her own deep love and desire for the man who was bringing her so much joy.

"Are you ready, Kim?" He whispered huskily. "You're sure this is what you want to do?" Even at this point, with his naked body poised over hers, his desire fully formed and manifested in his loins, he was ready to stop if she asked. If this was not to be the time, he was ready to wait. It might mean a really cold shower, but he would not do this until the woman he loved was sure.

"Please, Ron. Don't stop. I need... you... something, now!" Kim looked up into his face, the loving brown eyes, the sweat dampened blond hair, the freckles that he would never outgrow. This was the face of her destiny, the only one that she ever wanted to see as these feelings inundated her senses. The simple fact that he was willing to stop told her that she never wanted him to. "Please, Ron. Please!"

Very slowly, with a close watch on her expression for any sign of pain or distress, Ron moved above her. When she moaned at the pressure, he stopped for a moment, and proceeded when she relaxed beneath him. Entering her a tiny bit at a time, he marveled at the soft and warm feel. He pushed in a little more and felt a barrier. When Kim let out a little cry, he stopped and began to move in and out, just as carefully.

Even with all of the physical activities involved in cheer leading and martial arts, Kim's hymen was still very much intact. The mark of her virginity kept her lover from fully penetrating her. Each time the tip of his penis would contact it, she would whimper a little, and he would retreat. While her body feared the pain, her love and lust demanded that the thin wall be broken through.

When the woman beneath him began to thrust back to him, Ron tensed on his arms and gave more power to his hips. He felt the instant that her hymen was broken, even before she gave a cry of pain and tightened her arms about his neck. Very slowly he pulled back, almost to the point of withdrawing from her. Just as slowly he thrust back in until he was fully buried inside of her. Kim shuddered for a moment, and they both just rested in that position for a few seconds. Ron kissed her forehead as she lay there, getting used to the feel of him within her. Her eyes were closed, so she could not see the look of concern on his face. When she felt his brow against hers, she opened them, and a deep smile shone on her lips. His met them, and they kissed lightly

Then Ron began to move within her again. She put her hands on his shoulders, and began to thrust in time with him, their hips meeting at the bottom of his motion and the top of hers. Faster and faster they began to rush toward each other. Ron was glistening with sweat as he pushed harder and harder, as if trying to get every possible inch of himself into her. Her head began to roll on the pillow beneath her, as she began to moan and cry out to him.

"Oh, Ron! Harder, please, harder, faster!" Her nails lightly raked across his shoulders, not enough to break the skin, but leaving red marks. They fell down the arms supporting him, landing on the bed, where they began to clutch the sheets. With each thrust, she balled them up in her hands, calling louder and louder.

For his part, Ron was groaning with the sensation of sheathing himself inside of Kim Possible. He had closed his eyes once again, and was concentrating on giving her everything he was capable of. He was so close to losing himself, to letting go, but he wanted Kim to feel completely satisfied with this, their first time, and willed himself to hold on. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper he thrust his hips, grunting with the exertion.

"Oh Ron, oh God. Fuck me!" It was the first time he had ever heard Kim use that word. Now, she was screaming it, begging for him to take her over the edge. Soon every muscle in her body tensed and her back arched sharply. She wrapped her long, muscular legs around his waist, pulling him tighter into her.

With one final thrust, Ron let his own orgasm finally erupt. "Oh, God, oh, Kim!" Totally spent, he collapsed on top of her, still being careful as he withdrew from her. Pushing up, he rolled over onto his back. When he was comfortable, Kim snuggled up next to him, secure in his arms. The exhaustion from the mission and then making love finally caught up with them both, and they fell into a deep sleep.

As the sun streamed into the room, Kim opened her eyes slowly. Her head was resting in the hollow of her lover's shoulder, her hair streaming over his arm and down along his side. She looked up to his face, and lay there, just drinking in the sight of the man she knew was her destiny. As she watched, his eyes fluttered open.

Ron looked down into the deep green pools that were his own glimpse of what must surely be heaven. Memories of the previous night caused him to catch his breath once more. This was it, what twenty years of his life had been leading to. Now that he was here, it was time, time to make this relationship everything that he had dreamed of since that night in the Middleton High School gym.

"KP, Kim, I love you. I want to wake up this way, to you, every day for the rest of my life." He smiled his trademark goofy grin. "I know I'm supposed to be doing this on bended knee and all, and I don't even have a ring for you. What the heck! Kim Possible, will you marry me?"

The instant Ron had smiled at her, she hadn't a chance. Her heart melted from the first words that he spoke to her that morning. With tears in her eyes, she nodded and sobbed, "Yes, Ron Stoppable. I want to wake up to the sight of you every day for the rest of my life. I want to be Mrs. Kim Stoppable."


End file.
